No Giving Up
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: Life had been difficult for Amelie Potter when she was a child.ow Amelie Stark, she is considered a genius that runs a billion-dollar company that works with what she is great at – technology. Amelie is on a Spaceship and no way to get home.Summary Inside


**No Giving Up**

Stargate Universe + Harry Potter AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe , Harry Potter or any other movie/comic/etc references used in this story. I am using them for entertainment purposes only.

Note: I was bored and decided to write a new series called "No Giving Up". Also since some characters from the Stargate Series are not named I am giving them names, but I do not own Stargate and just using the unnamed characters names that is all. Also it's completely AU so the times for Harry Potter is completely screwed but SGU is not.

**Main Character**

Amelie Stark(former Potter)

**Basic Facts**

Born in July 31st, 1977

Daughter of James and Lily Potter

Destroyed Voldemort in 1978 (Age 1)

Left on doorstep of the Dursley's in 1980 (Age 3)

Went to an orphanage in 1985 (Age 8)

Changed her name to Stark in 1985. (HINT)

Went to the US in 1987, meet her future caretaker - Myrddin. (HINT)(Age 10)

Took an IQ Test in 1988, discovered that she was a genius. (Age 11)

Mastered her magic and began learning martial arts in 1988.

In 1992 mastered several martial arts. (age 15)

In 1992, went to MIT as an undergraduate. Began a Project "Ghost".

In 1993, received two Ph. D's in Computer Engineering and Mechanical Engineering. Project "Ghost" is still going on. (Age 16)

In 1994, received another Ph. D in Computational and Applied Mathematics. (Age 17)

In 1995, her past comes back and realizes the truth about her family. Heads for London. Project "Ghost" is put off. (Age 18)

1996, Heads back to the US, Defeated Voldemort once again, became Head of the Ancient House of Potter, but learns something about herself that she shares with her caretaker – Myrddin. (age 19)

1996, Myrddin tells Amelie the truth and how he had some idea, but wasn't completely sure. With that Myrddin makes her his heir, but an incident made him sacrifice his life to save hers. He transferred everything he had - knowledge, powers, etc – to her.

1996, received another Ph. D in Mechatronics, Robotics, and Automation Engineering. In which she started her own company which she calls Stark Industries, which in a few months became a billion-dollar industry that resolves around technology. Due to Myrddin sacrifice, she renames Project "Ghost". Project "Emrys" begins with a new turn for the better.

1998, Amelie inherited Myrddin powers. (Age 21)

2000, Project "Emrys" is still underway. (Age 23)

2003, Project "Emrys" is put on hold. Amelie disappears in Iraq. (Age 26)

2004, Amelie reappears after several months, she escaped capture but returns injured. Takes back her company from the board of directors and fires them for nearly bankrupting her life's work. (Age 27)

2005, Project "Emrys" is brought back with a vengeance and is nearly finished. (age 28)

2009, Is on her way home from a business in Malian. On way back she discovers a game online called _Prometheus_ and realized that an MIT student of hers kept telling her about for a month and for some reason she decides to play it during her 14 hour flight back home. Discovers a mathematical problem on the games and solves it but when put into the game, she discovers that it did nothing but kept the formula she used for the game in her notebook. (age 32)

**Appearance**

Amelie has waist length black hair that is wavy and messy that she wears in a low ponytail or in a braid.

Emerald green eyes that many have described as hypnotic but at the same time have a hard edge to them, making them appear sharp and dangerous when she is angry or emotional.

She is taller them most women with a height of 5'11 and when in heels makes her very intimidating.

Also due to the fact that she has suffered abuse from her relatives, she has a varied of scars along her arms and especially her back but she also has scars from being held captive for a year in Iraq.

She also has several tattoos on her person, each has a different meaning to them only known by her and Myrddin.

**Summary**

Life had been difficult for Amelie Potter when she was a child. Her family abandons her in favor of her sibling and pretty much left for dead on the doorstep of her relatives. But Fate intervenes in order to help her Chosen One and Amelie is saved from her life of pain but Fate couldn't help her again when she is thrust into an orphanage just as worst as the life she had before. Amelie runs away and decides to start a new life for herself, one without pain, beatings, so she changes her last name and soon meets her caretaker that will teach her things beyond her wildest dreams but also give her something that she never thought she would get again after what her parents did to her – Family.

Now Amelie Stark, she is considered a genius that runs a billion-dollar company that works with what she is great at – technology. Soon after playing an online game that a student of hers from MIT has kept talking about for months, decides to see what the fuss was about with the game and discovers a mathematical equations that some of her students couldn't even comprehend, completes the equation. However when returning home from a business trip, Amelie does not realize that her life is about to change when she solved that problem.

Now Amelie is on an Ancient Spaceship and billions of light-years away from home. She must survive deep space, aliens and other dangerous challenges that faces her way. Will Amelie be able to find a way home with the rest of the survivors or will she find something aboard the ship that will change her mind and stay.


End file.
